Howl
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: 'The smell of stale alcohol, the look of hunger and lust. I was reliving it all. He moved closer and I froze, clamping my eyes shut. Rough hands. Laughter. The words escaped before I could stop them, "Please, don't"'  JacobxOC. RosaliexEmmett


A/N: My first Twilight fic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, of Fix you.

Warning: Hints of sexual abuse.

* * *

><p>I always knew there was a reason I hated the wind.<p>

I swore as a large gust of dusty air pulled my hat off my head gusted it down the street.

Deciding not to run after it, I shoved my keys into the lock on my front door, throwing my bag onto the coat rack as I stepped into the warm house.

It had been a long day.  
>My mother had been rushed into hospital due to complications from her fifth surgery this year. I, being her only child and relation alive, was taken out of school during maths, and rushed to my mother's side.<p>

When I had left, she was barely stable. Of course, I would have stayed, but being in hospitals, around all that grief and anger, made my head pound.

With a sigh, I threw my keys onto the kitchen counter, and made my way towards the fridge. That's when I felt it. I bristled, all the hairs on my arms stood up. Something was wrong

As usual, all the lights were off, except for the kitchen light. But it seemed something was radiating from the sitting room. A tense feeling was seeping into the kitchen and I carried on moving towards the fridge stiffly.

And there it was. A noise came from the sitting room, like someone was rolling over in bed. And then there was a small whisper, "Katrina."

I clamped my eyes shut, waiting. I became more alert as I heard a creaking, like someone sitting up from Nana's old couch.

I took a risky glance at the sitting room, my eyes squinting seeing nothing but darkness, and then suddenly something moved, and there was a shape darker then the rest of the  
>room.<p>

I became still when I realized it was a human shape.

I heard a strange noise, as though someone was licking their lips. I took a shaky step back, and a noise escaped my throat. And then the voice came again, louder this time. "Katrina,"

I whimpered, and then everything happened all at once. The shape came hurtling forward into the kitchen and towards me.

It was a man, around thirty, sandy blond hair, and two teeth missing. But the things I remember the most, were his rough hands as he grabbed one of my wrists and my waist.

The disgusting smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes as he breathed put slowly, studying my body. And then the look in his eyes. A look of desire, lust, and hunger.

I hit his chest with my free hand. "Get off!" I screamed. He chuckled, "Katrina," he let go off my wrist, and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Beautiful, grown up Katrina." He bent down and kissed me, making me gag. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he hissed into my ear.

I whimpered again. A million thoughts raced through my head. Would I see my mother again? Be there for her death? Would I get away from this... this, creep? I screamed loudly, mentally cursing when he covered my mouth roughly. He bent down to my height.

"Now, my darling. I am going to let you go but if you scream, you'll pay the price. Okay?"

My eyes widened, and a calm feeling floated around the room. I nodded wildly, taking a deep breath when he lifted his hand away from my mouth. Slowly he let go of my waist, and I tore away from him, and ran. On instinct I ran for the door... but it was locked.

"What?" I muttered, and then rattled the door handle again, stopping when I heard a belt being unbuckled. And then it hit me, how could I have been so stupid?

A chuckle came from behind me, "Oh, how I love it when they run."  
>I let out a sob as I spun back around. He was in the sitting room again, half undressed, a grin on his face.<p>

I shook my head out of fear, "Please, don't." I sounded pathetic as I begged.  
>My eyes flickered everywhere, and seeing no escape, I sunk to the floor with a sob.<p>

And then he stepped forward, and the rest is blurry. I vaguely remember scrambling backwards, thumping into the door, and the sound echoed around my head.  
>It's funny really, the thing that was supposed to protect me, led me to my death.<p>

Then I remember the pain, and that's all I felt, red hot, searing pain. And I heard my sobs, and the pounding in my head got louder and louder.

And then there was the feel of metal, as it slowly slid into my skin. It was cool, but there was more pain, so much more, I thought I would explode. And then I heard him leave.

And then... nothing.

I don't know how long I lay there, bleeding out, listening to the chattering, the phones ringing, my cell playing the tune of Fix you, over, and over, and over.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>

It was strange, how the lyrics fit my situation. And for a while, they were all I thought about. Until I realized I would never sing again, never hear a guitar, or drums. Never hear music.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

I think at one point, I cried. There was a couple that had walked past the door, and all I  
>could feel was love, so much love that it hurt.<p>

And as I lay there, my life draining, my heart faltering, the smell of blood filling the house. I hoped that by some miracle, that if I died then perhaps my mother would survive.

And then everything started to fade and go blurry. And I felt happy, mostly because I felt as though I'd been lying there for years. And then everything went black.

I felt hunger and confusion pass the door, and then everything ebbed away slowly, my last thought being, _the floor's too hard._

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>


End file.
